Moon Madness: Rise of Lanancuras
by furrykittengirl123
Summary: It's been eight years since we seen the same sailors peace has finally been achieved, however that doesn't mean evil won't come back. the young students we seen are kings and queens themselves with their own families, However their is one person who isn't that pleased with this: Lanancuras He was sealed by the queens but this time he plans something more sinister for them.
1. Episode 1

Moon Madness: Rise of Lanancuras

Episode 1: Enter Lynx

"_Lanancuras he his waking up again this time he is strong than he once was, the queens will have a hard time defeating them._

_I must help them now but first Mushra and his friends need to awaken, evil is approaching there is no time to think." _She spoke softly as she walked from her palace.

Serena was looking from her orb to see the regions progress, things have changed since then the sailor that went to the school are now rulers themselves.

She smile softly looking into the orb however she wasn't alone at the time, Kyōdaina looked at her shaking her head softly.

"_Serena instead of watching them from the orb why not visit them, I know that's not in our best interest to visit but the new generation will come soon enough._

_Soon you will have your work cut out for you this time around, Lanancuras is sealed but it won't be long until he awakens again this time steaming." _She spoke softly in a quick and quite irritated way.

Serena shook her head softly at Kyōdaina that moment, that woman is known for being how should I say very commanding like person.

"_Kyōdaina you mustn't worry too much now that isn't good, relax I have everything under control we will be fine I am watching everything._

_You need to calm down for once go to your chambers and rest, besides you don't normally do that much often I see." _She spoke giggling playfully.

Kyōdaina looked at Serena in a not so sweet glare at the time; she stormed out of the room to go to her place in the palace.

Linda saw her barging in at the time she looked very puzzled, looking at Serena she spoke with a soft voice at the time.

"_Hmm same old Kyōdaina I see she is a strange one, however I should be talking I have my strange days as well Serena._

_So what have you been up to now I see that nothing has happened lately, what do you plan on doing about Lanancuras coming back?" _she asked her very softly looking into her eyes.

"_Patience Linda all will be shown to us however we do have to wait, but how are we going to stop him this time…" _she was stopped at that very moment.

There was a strange light coming from the palace it wasn't from the queens, it was from another person Serena looked with a sharp glare.

Whoever this was they were strong by the entrance they made, but the question that needs to be asked friend or foe?

The light formed into a figure of a woman she looked like an angel, once Linda saw her she was so happy she smiled very brightly.

"_Lynx there you are I thought I would never see you again, so why have you came to the palace of light now I bet it must be important." _She spoke softly at the time.

She looked at her friend Linda with a sweet smile to her face; she greeted the others with a nice tone to her face she spoke about the dangers ahead.

"_I am Lady Lynx guardian of truth and Queen of the seraphs; I mean no harm to all of you however there is danger looming to you all._

_Lanancuras is coming back soon and this time we must be prepared, you might have sealed him but even that won't stop him._

_I will help you in your mission and help the Neo queens in their regions, however once the war is over we must bring the regions together._

_It's has already been past time since that the regions were made, however we must prepare the new students soon it's been a good ten years since._

_The students have you have taught have children of their own now, soon they will be put to the test for all of them. _

_However we should worry yet we do need to keep an eye on his warriors, __Kadrians they will be watching us they are stronger than the enterran generals._

_Let us work together sisters we will be victorious in battle, I will help the sailors and warriors that fight alongside us Serena." _She spoke to the queen with a proud voice.

They all agreed with her at the moment this was going to be a battle, this time Lanancuras would be a tough challenge.

He was watching their every move and he wasn't pleased, but no matter his warriors will be victorious win the crystals and kill off all human life.

Soon a new battle will begin everything will be very hard, but the queens believe in the sailors and the sword warriors.

Who knows what the future hold for the new warriors, however there is more important things to think about now.

But for Lynx she thought every move could be good or terrible, only if you trust in your power and trust in yourself you will see everything through.

The kadrians will be come for all of them they need to be prepared, however the only question is now is…when will they be arriving?


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Cassandra's folly

Crystal was sitting with her husband Anderson at the time, life was peaceful in the region of light she did her mother very proud.

She is the neo queen of this region now she has an important job to do, however she wasn't the only one at the time relaxing.

Cassandra was with her twin brother Alex at the time, they were both relaxing in the garden softly with a sweet touch.

Alex is one minute older than his sister he is learning to be a sword fighter, he gets some tips from his father.

Alex looked at Cassandra softly she looked a bit scared at the moment; he was going to travel to the crystal fields however she didn't want to come.

Cassandra shares some of her traits with her mother; she really doesn't like to leave the safety of her home she is also shy by nature.

"_Come on Cassandra I am your brother nothing will get you, you are your mother's daughter you don't like to go anywhere do you._

_Come with me for on trip to the Crystal fields please sis, I will be their nothing is going to happen I promise" _he spoke softly trying to get her to come.

Cassandra looked down thinking softly about this little trip, she looked at him smiled nodded softly and responded to him.

"_Ok brother I will go with you into the crystal fields this time, I hope there aren't any monsters in the fields hiding." _She spoke in a soft little voice.

Her brother shook his head very softly at his sister at the time; she was a very fright like person but not all the time.

Queen Crystal their mother entered the garden softly; she spoke to both of them at the time soft yet in a gentle tone.

"_Children I hope you aren't fighting in the garden I won't allow that, so tell me what are planning to do today?_

_Ah I see you want to go into the crystal fields great take your sister, I have something else for you as well it's a bit of good news._

_I've been talking to the principal of __Jewel Star Royal Academy; you are both eligible to go to the school tomorrow you will start." _She spoke in a sweet tone at the time.

Cassandra wasn't very sure of this she didn't like to leave home, but Alex was in a happy mood today he had been waiting for this.

Alex and Cassandra have very different personality Cassandra is a very shy person, while her brother Alex was an energetic person he a people person.

Cassandra quickly ran to her room with great speed, Crystal looked at softly at the time she had a sweet look to her face.

She was like Cassandra when she was her age very shy and scared, she went to her room to talk to her daughter she might understand her more.

Crystal opened the door softly to see what her daughter was doing at the time; she was a bit scared when she told her about the school.

Cassandra looked at her mother with a scared glare to her face, she wasn't pleased of what she said but she had to go to school.

"_Mother why do I have to go Marco has been teaching us everything, I find going to this academy is quite unnecessary if I do say." _She spoke with an uneasy tone to her voice.

Her mother shook her head softly at her that moment; she could see her own image from her daughter she was just like her when she was young.

"_Listen Cassandra I understand that you don't want to go, when I was young I didn't want to go either I begged my mother I didn't want to go there._

_But you know what I made many friends we fought enemies, once you get used to it sweetie everything will be just fine trust me dear." _She spoke softly trying to make her daughter understand.

Cassandra didn't know this about her mother very much; however now she got the feeling that maybe going there wouldn't be so bad.

It was already sunset Cassandra looked out the window of the kingdom, but soon she wasn't going to be staying up late anymore.

Cassandra was still sleeping at the time her brother was up, he was already dress for school he made sure he had is armor with him.

His mother was about to take them there to the region, however she noticed that his sister wasn't up at the time she was going to get her up.

"_Cassandra it's time to get up you don't want to be late on your first day, get dress your brother is already ready I didn't know you were still asleep._

_Come on go take a clean shower and get your uniform on dear, it's almost time for us to leave come get up quickly." _She spoke shaking her daughter lightly.

They were ready to go to the school her brother was a bit taller than her, so she had a little trouble getting down from high places.

Once they go to the school they met with the principal well at least one of them, Alex was with some students in the courtyard.

However Cassandra didn't want to meet with anyone at the moment, all she wanted to do right now was to find a quiet spot to sit.

Meanwhile some students were in the courtyard waiting for school to start, Mandy was Skitty's daughter she was going to talk to some of her friends.

"_Hey Monika did you hear the news we are going to have new students, this is going to be great hey are you happy Monika?" _she spoke very softly at the time.

Unfortunately Monika didn't share the same views with her, like her mother she didn't find new students very wonderful.

"_Mandy who cares all they do is getting in my way all the time, if they keep their distance and go their own way we won't have any problems." _She spoke in a not so sweet tone at the time.

Mandy shuck her head at the time this was Electra's daughter, she was a very tough person to talk to if she is in her moods.

However Carissa didn't think that there were new students here, however Marina's daughter Tabitha saw them earlier.

"_The new students are hear I saw them by entering the courtyard, by the looks I think their brother and sister twins to be exact._

_They might like it here the boy seems to love going to places, the sister not so much I'm afraid she looked frighten." _She spoke in a calm voice.

School was about to start soon and everyone knew this, Cassandra was going to find out how being a sailor is tough.

What wonders will she find during her first day here, perhaps we need to wait and see what will happen there.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Welcome to Academy

School started now Alex noticed his sister waiting for everyone to go in first, she normally doesn't like to be in a crowded area.

He shuck his head softly at her however this wasn't shocking, he went into the school while his sister waited one the crowd to lighten.

Once that happen she hurried to her first class very nervously, the she was waiting for was she was the teacher for new students.

She saw Cassandra looking around nervously at the moment; she greeted her softly to make sure she didn't get scared.

"_Welcome dear I see that your scared looking for your class, don't worry dear we were new at some point ah yes I know you._

_Cassandra you must be Crystal's daughter I see the resemblance, I used to teach your mother when she was going to this school when she was new._

_Don't be scared dear we are going to have lots of fun here, yet you will be also training so be strong you will see many enemies." _She spoke softly at her sweetly.

She entered her classroom to find more students here, they all were looking at her softly she wanted to leave that very moment.

However there was no time to rethink about stuff class has begun, she came to the front of the class to speak to them all about the school.

"_Welcome students this is your first year this school will help you home your skills, we teach them how to be warriors and sailors._

_Some of you may know about this school for we did indeed teach your parents, and now we are teaching you this place will help you become strong._

_Now get out your pencils and paper it's time for today's lesson, on sailors and their history we will begin right here." _She spoke as she wrote on the board.

Cassandra got her stuff and began to write everything down she saw, it was going to be a long day so she might as well get started.

The lesson was over for now however that doesn't mean school is finished, she went walking down the hallway very softly at the moment.

However when she approached a door way another person came from them, by the way she looked he wasn't very sweet to new comers.

Her name was Monica she was Electra's daughter she wasn't very sweet, she was known to be a very stuck up person and looks down on people.

"_Oh so you're the new girl here I saw you coming with your brother, your brother is alright he can make it out here he blends in nicely._

_Sweetie all I can give you is a word of advice that will help you, try not to go into the sections they don't take kindly to new comers." _She spoke looking at her with a rasied eyebrow.

However another person came out of the doorway at the time, she was a bit nicer that she was and told her to lighten up a bit.

"_Come on Monica you shouldn't be a bully to her even if she's new, I'm sorry about that she can be a bit harsh to new people." _She spoke in a sweet tone to her voice.

This other girl was Mariana she was the daughter of Queen Katie, she gave Monica a not so sweet glare at the time she wasn't happy.

Monica stormed out the scene while Mariana followed, she didn't want to stay so she decided to go to her next class.

This was going to be nice for she bumped into her brother Alex, he was having a great day however the saying was not the same for Cassandra.

"_Hey sis what's wrong you look like you had a rough day, and it's only in the second session come on all you need is a smile on your face." _He spoke trying to cheer his sister up however she wasn't buzzing.

She noticed that it was almost time for lunch so she got her stuff, her second session was over and she went to the lunch room.

However she wasn't a people person so she decided to eat alone, however sometimes that's not a good idea if you're new.

What she didn't know was that there were a few students coming outside, one of those people was Monica she had a few friends with her.

Tasha saw the new student here she gave her a nice smile, however Monica wasn't too nice to her in the beginning she was quite harsh.

Tasha was Floridian's daughter she was the new princess of the nature region, however there was another person with her as well.

Riley was a good friend of Monica however she thought she was a bit too harsh at first, she spoke trying to get her to stop bullying her.

"_Monica let's go she alone out here we don't want to cause trouble, you always do this to new students you have even embarrassed them so much they don't come back._

_Come on let's go we have a job to do for a next teacher, we don't want to make her wait it's really important for her." _She spoke in a not so nice tone to her.

Monica looked at Cassandra with a mean glare and walked off, she was a bit worried however she relaxed softly but she still wasn't happy.

She still felt out of place at this school so she decided to get to her next class; however she got a rude awakening someone bumped into her.

"_Hey watch were your going you could really hurt someone, I didn't even see you coming I was just about to get through the door." _She spoke softly rubbing her head that the time.

It was Christopher he was running fast and didn't see where he was going, he didn't mean to bump into her like that but she was still mad at the moment.

"_Oh come on you don't have to get your dress in a knot I didn't mean to, geez out of all the girls here you're the most uptight you need to relax for once." _He spoke softly trying to get her to easy up.

However Frank one of his friends came outside with them, Cassandra thought it was too crowded out her so she left Franked helped his friend up.

He was Frosten and Maria's son he wasn't the most charming, however he make up for this with his battle skills which are not bad.

The next class started with a flare and the students wrote notes down, it was already tiring for Cassandra however for her brother he had a blast.

At this pace he is normally good he like this at a fast pace, so basically he didn't have a problem with this he was very happy.

School was coming to an end and Cassandra was sitting outside, Alex was talking to other people at the time her mother came up.

"_Alex Cassandra I'm glad to see you two I hope everything went well, how were you're day today children wasn't it fun?" _she spoke softly.

Cassandra didn't speak much she just wanted to go home, she walked without saying a word Alex saw this and knew this wasn't good.

"_I had a great time mother the people are nice here and I made friends, I'm really starting to light this place already._

_Oh Cassandra on the other hand I can't say the same thing for her, she has been quite the whole time she mostly sits she didn't even want to say hello._

_I don't think this can work out mother if this doesn't help she won't break out, I wonder how we're going to get her to break out for once." _He spoke scratching his head.

His mother looked at them softly at the time chuckling, she spoke to him in a soft yet motherly voice at the moment.

"_Alex it takes time she need to get used to the school it's her first day, my dear you have been in public more she is still young._

_Come let's go home she must be tired from a good school day, it will soon be sunset we don't want to get home late." _She spoke softly to her son in a calm voice.

Cassandra got home and did her homework early at the moment, her brother got finished at sunset she was already getting ready for bed.

She looked out the window of her palace softly; she saw the shine from the city softly in the night sky she yawned very softly.

She was tired and got under her blanket and fell asleep, her brother was already asleep at the time so she will sleep later.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Invasion: Battle begins

It was day two for everyone and Cassandra was off to battle class, new students had to home their skills however they have to learn how to balance.

She had to head for the gym this is the basic training for amber students, her brother was a golden he got one rank up on her.

"_Ok students today you will be training all amber students listen up, Monica will evaluate you today she is my little helper most of you all have to bring your best._

_Amber students this will determine your rank in the school, if you do well you will make a rank up however you need to impress not only me but Monica too._

_Let's get started Monica is ready so let's get the test ready, the training session will begin now students start training."_ She spoke letting Monica watch.

Monica watched as the test began however not everyone was doing well, Cassandra was ok but she wasn't great on balance that was her main weakness in this.

The teacher's assistance was looking on grading everyone; the test was almost over the last amber student did the balance test.

Monica spoke to the students as she gave the results to them, everyone was very uneasy in this because they all didn't know what to expect.

"_Students I have the results it's time to get the groups ready, if your group doesn't get called you still can get in a group by grade._

_Group one you did very well some of you had flaws but able to finish, well done you are in the platinum group good job._

_Group two you did great however you do need a little rhythm, however you did well you are in the silver group keep it up._

_Group three you might need to home your skills more you still need training, however with a little work you can get up higher you are golden students._

_Ok if you name has been call in these groups you may wash up and leave, if not please stay here to hear your results._

_This is the end of the results thanks for coming and trying out; you may now head back to class thanks for coming._

_However it's not a good thing for the rest of the students here, you all didn't have good enough balance to pass the exam._

_This means that you will remain amber however you should be celebrating, but if this is your first time I understand your excitement." _She spoke as she left the arena.

Cassandra was quite happy with this at least she tried, she was going to tell her brother wouldn't you know he was walking down the hall.

"_Brother I took an exam I think I did pretty ok I didn't do well in balancing, I made the Amber rank isn't that great I'm kind of happy." _She spoke waiting for his response.

However her brother didn't have good things to say to her, he was going to tell her the truth about the rank he was silver by the way he did well.

"_Cassandra I'm sorry but that terrible I don't mean to be mean to you, however this means that you will have to train a lot with that rank._

_Amber students are the lowest rank in the school they normally train a lot, they have the most classes and normally do much more than a golden student._

_Basically you will be training hard without a break it will be difficult, you must pass the work test in order to get to the next class." _He spoke trying not to be harsh.

Cassandra's smile turned into a frown she wasn't happy at all; however there was something coming to them at the moment.

"_Attention silver and platinum student's this is very urgent, a __Kadrian soldier has entered to the school ground students get prepared." _She spoke

The students got to the grounds to battle the monster; they were going to work together to defeat the enemy.

While they were battling Cassandra wanted to find out more about amber rank, she asked his friend tony about this.

"_Oh hello you must be Alex's twin sister nice to meet you, I see he told you about the amber rank aren't good to get._

_You might think its good however he right amber rank is the lowest, you see you can get a rank you have to take the test next time._

_However if indeed you get the amber rank again you will start that way, amber rank student do indeed train but they don't battle until their golden rank._

_If you indeed get into a battle you must call for help if you're an amber, however if you are out of range of anyone you might need to take them on._

_If that happens well good luck I don't know if an amber can fight, they are the most inexperience of the classes it could get dangerous."_ He spoke walking off in the distance.

Meanwhile back at the in the battlefield they were having a tough time, but luckily the enemy let his guard down badly and got carded.

Everyone was ok with a little bangs and cuts but nothing serious, school was going fast and everyone was at their next class.

Meanwhile was teaching the amber students at the time, she was talking about methods of battle which every sailor had to know.

"_There are many methods of battle you must know students, if you use only one you will get destroyed in battle you must be wise about all of them._

_Offensive is one of the biggest one you must know children, when fighting you must know the three battle types of offensive moves._

_The first one my dear is Aggressive this is where you attack head on; you don't stop or give your enemy any mercy until he's defeated._

_The next one dear is Strategic battle this is where you think before you attack, this often will help you out smart your opponent quickly._

_The final offensive is Duel-Attack this consists of both Aggressive and Strategic, doing these both can give you greater chance of victory." _She spoke as she wrote down this on her black board.

The students were righting stuff down as their notes, Cassandra had notebooks for each class she attends you can't be too cautious.

Once she finished the first things now she when to the next page, she got attention from her students about the next notes.

"_Ok students the next one were going to talk about Defense, you have to know this it's quite important for you to learn._

_First one is know a Blockade Defensive this is a heavy defense, with this your enemies can't get through you wall some students can do this easily._

_However some cant that's why we have the next one Strategic Defensive, this is where you plan your defensive moves a good defense make a great offense._

_The last one that you must know is Block-Strategic Defensive moves; this is where you use both of Blockade-Strategic moves most._

_Most platinum students learn to master these moves class, however you have a long way to learn for mistakes will be coming for an amber student." _She spoke softly while she wrote things on the board.

They all had homework for their class so they got their work together, it was time to go home and Cassandra still wasn't happy.

She sat by herself again away from the crowd in the courtyard; Alex saw her just then and shook his head softly.

Mariana was waiting for her mother to show up at the moment; Katie came up to her with a sweet tone at the time.

She spoke to her secretly she didn't want to their conversation public, so they talked softly to each other with kindness.

"_Mariana I hope you finish your homework early dear before bedtime, for the spring festival is in two weeks and I want to make the palace pretty. _

_Your birthday is three days before that so you will have a busy week, so let go dear we have things to do." _She spoke softly to her daughter.

Mariana responded to her mother in a respectful tone at the time, she understood her order and her mother needed her help.

"_Ok mother I will help you with the palace cleaning before sunset, well I hope it doesn't mess up we have once the moon comes." _She spoke softly at the time.

Alex was home with his sister at the time he did his homework earlier; she did her homework later and went to bed softly.

Who knows what other things are in store for them in the future, however soon they will be in their first battles.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Party in the spring

Mariana was with her friends Stacy and Liza at the moment, they were secretly chatting about something in the library at the moment.

Cassandra was also in the library however she was far away, so she couldn't talk to them however she wasn't a people person any way.

"_Marinana I can't believe it the spring festival is tonight, you sent the invitations to everyone I bet it's going to be packed._

_Visitor usually come at that time they love the region's décor, however your mom won't let us everything we have to wait until tonight." _She spoke softly however she was disappointed.

Alex was talking to his friend Kevin at the moment; they were talking about plans for their evening before the party.

"_Alex I heard your mother and father are taking you to the party, will you be done in time before it happens I don't want to see that you didn't make it." _He spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"_Of course I will be finished with my work while in class Kevin; I normally go to the library to finish work its quite nice place to relax._

_Besides I will be having a great time away from the palace, happily not by my little sister if you get my point Kevin." _ He spoke giving a soft wink at him.

However their little meeting was short lived his sister Cassandra came; Kevin left the area at the moment giving Alex a very discomfort moment.

"_Brother there you are I've been looking for you everywhere, so anything mom and dad are doing tonight I would love to be part of it." _She spoke softly with a smile.

"_Well mom is going to go meet a good friend she knows, dad allowed me to come with to her palace to have a little meeting._

_However I don't think she would let you go mom get's pretty worried, that would be your first time out she might have second thoughts." _He spoke while he left eh area.

Cassandra looked at him softly she never understood her brother, but that's how he normally acts when she comes along.

Class went by fast and everyone was doing work at their own pace, soon school was going to end however time went by slowly.

Everything was going very well classes went by very quickly, no one however rushed through things they took things slop.

It was almost time for school to end and Katie was home at the time, she was getting everything ready for the special occasion.

"_Martha make sure I didn't forget to decorate the ballroom, I sometimes forget to do that room I try to get done very fast._

_Well ladies let's get cleaning soon the festival will start, Marinana will be home soon I don't her to know were not done yet." _She spoke with a sweet voice to the castle workers they help with thing however Katie likes to do things herself.

School was over and Marinana came home her mother was done; the ball room looked beautiful with the decorations inside.

"_Wow mother you really did go decorating the palace it looks pretty, I bet it took you a really long time to finish the place." _She spoke in a nice tone.

"_Oh no dear it didn't take very long I normally trying to get things done, however I didn't have some help from Martha so we got done quickly." _She spoke in a grateful tone at the time.

It was almost night time Cassandra's brother was finished with homework, he was getting dress for the spring ball they got invited to.

His parents were already dress waiting for him to come down, however the only person who didn't know this was Cassandra.

She came into the room softly at the time she noticed them dressed, she spoke to her mother to see what's going on at the time.

"_Mother why are you dress in that gown you don't were it often, you're going to a special event at the moment please mother let me go please." _She asked softly wanted to leave the palace for once.

However her mother didn't think she was ready yet, because when she was a child her mother Amelia didn't let her go until she was thirteen.

"_Sweetie I know you want to go however I don't think you're ready, don't worry I will bring you something back from the festival dear._

_Cassandra once you finish your homework I want you go to bed, it might be late before we get home so I don't want you to stay up late." _She spoke softly rubbing her daughter's head very softly.

Cassandra didn't like it that she couldn't come with her to the festival, her Great Aunt Jasper heard everything she was secretly listening in.

Jasper came into the area at the time she smiled at her little niece sweetly; she would watch her while she was gone.

Cassandra wasn't a very open person she normally keeps her emotions closed, however when her mother left she went to her aunt softly.

She grabbed her tight crying softly this wasn't normal for her, Jasper held her close knowing that not only she made her daughter cry she hurt her feelings as well.

"_Cassandra dear don't cry it's alright I don't want you to act like this, for you see your mother felt the same way when her mother told her to stay._

_Look at me now I know that you really want to go and venture out, however the thing is that your mother is afraid of letting you go._

_She worries because you might get hurt out there Cassandra, and you know how a mother's instincts are with their children._

_Now get your homework done so you can go to bed dear, if I am not busy I might talk to your mother when she doesn't have anything else to do." _She spoke softly as she walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile at the palace Marinana with her mother entertaining guest, outside of the palace many guest coming to see the region looking at the décor.

Crystal was talking to Katie at the time they needed some catching up to do, they haven't talked to each other at a long time.

The party went well everyone enjoyed the festivities they had, soon it ended softly and everyone left the region softly.

Cassandra was asleep in her room quietly her family arrived just then, it was the weekend so there wasn't going to be school tomorrow.

It was morning the birds were singing in the trees, Alex got up to notice Cassandra was still sleeping in her bed she finished her homework that night.

He was going to tell her about the fun he had last night, she woke up about nine o'clock at the moment she wasn't a very morning person.

"_Morning sis boy we had a great time last night at the ball, there were many people in the region visitors came from all around._

_Oh yea mother told me to give this to you when you were awake, I know you couldn't come with us but mother promised to get you something from there." _He spoke smile at his sister knowing he has been a bit harsh on her.

Crystal was with her husband at the time she was enjoying herself, Anderson normally doesn't go in the garden however he will if Crystal ask.

It was going to be another school day soon and everyone was going to be ready, however they shouldn't relax.

There was a new threat coming for everyone and they knew it, the only question now is…when will this threat come?


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: A helping hand

If you met Cassandra for the first time you will notice she very shy, she normally shrinks when she meets a person she rather sit alone.

However sometimes sitting alone can bring more harm than good; she was going to find that out very soon.

Everyone at the school was talking about the ball today, class was chatting about whispering softly without shouting.

However that would soon be short-lived the teacher came in, it was time for class and the chatter stopped nothing could be heard.

It was quiet no one was in the hall you could hear a pin drop; it's only for the first session so this peace won't last for long.

However what they all didn't know was someone is secretly watching them, Cane was looking outside to see if the coast was clear.

There was no one in sight at the time so he crept inside the school grounds, but at the moment he heard a bell ring it was the third session.

Cassandra was going to lunch at the time she was the first one there, she decided to eat outside where it was nice and quite she will soon regret that.

She should have listened carefully to the announcement at the time; they said that there was an enemy aura outside at the moment.

The school was on lockdown and she was trapped outside, now the question is can she battle this person by herself.

Alex found this out before he could tell the teachers this, he was really nervous for this is his sister were talking about she isn't the bravest person.

"_Oh great my sister is trapped outside and she can't get in, oh boy this is going to be a challenge now she has to fight him which she doesn't know how to._

_Well sis seems that you will have to learn how to defend, good luck you're going to have a time fighting this guy you will need it." _He spoke looking really nervous however there was nothing he could do.

Cassandra never noticed the lockdown the school is having, however she was going to see how frightening the enemy was.

"_We'll look at this we have a young amber student here, what a foolish mistake you have made not obeying the warning._

_Now that you are trapped I will make you pay for this move, prepare to feel the dreadful wraith of Cane young princess." _He spoke with a devilish smile to his face.

Cassandra looked back and found a devilish creature, looking at his claws she was frightened by the sight of this monster.

She goes to the doors to open them up however they were locked, she had to run to another door to see if she could get inside.

However it was locked as well she discovered that she's locked out; she was hiding secretly trying to be spotted by Cane.

Unfortunately Cane found her with his heat vision he was reptile, he spoke again reading his claws to retrieve the crystal.

"_I thought the sailors were brave fighters that were strong foes; you are nothing more than a mere child nothing challenging from the looks._

_If the queens are training these people then take the crystal will be easy, she's so frightened that she can't do a thing poor pathetic soul." _He spoke coming closer to her grinning evilly.

Her cocker was glowing however there was one problem, she didn't know how to activate her sailor for she is still learning this.

"_Keep away from me you ugly monster I'm warning you, if you come any closer I'll attack I won't hold back either." _She spoke while she was standing in a corner.

Cane laugh loudly smiling at her he took that threat as a joke; he spoke again smiling at her giggling swiftly at the time.

"_Do you really think I would be afraid of you your nothing but a child, I could destroy you with one hit little one bring me the sailor I would rather battle them._

_You have a choker on so you are a sailor ha now I have seen everything; I never thought I would meet a cowardly sailor before what a pity." _He spoke mocking her with a devilish smile.

Alex saw this from the window he couldn't go to her help; a force field was blocking the windows so he could only watch from the safety of the school.

Just then an intense shine came from the distance Cane covered his eyes, so did Cassandra she didn't know what was happening.

It was the chocker that was shining she wasn't controlling it, the bright light shined on its own will not responding to her.

There was one person controlling the chocker's actions, it was Serena she saw everything from her orb this little one need a helping hand.

When she opened her eyes she saw a different place around her, she knew that she wasn't at the school at all.

"_Young one be brave you have a helping hand in your battle, don't fear me I am here to guide you through your journey I come to everyone._

_Cane is a dangerous person however he isn't as strong as you thing, you can defeat him all you have to do is to believe in yourself Cassandra." _The voice spoke softly it was a very gentle yet loving tone.

The light stopped and Cassandra was wearing a strange outfit out the time, she didn't know what she had one it looked very weird.

Cane however wasn't very pleased with these events happening; he was enraged to find out about this girl he was fighting.

"_This can't be you're say that this little brat's a sailor well isn't this funny, well but in the end I will have more enjoyment._

_Ok young one give the crystal to me now and I will spare your live, I mean from the looks you don't really want to fight me." _She spoke chuckling softly.

However that wasn't going to happen Cassandra shook her head looking at him, she all alone know so she should at least defend herself.

She began fighting him at the moment this wasn't pretty, she managed to get a lot of cuts and scrapes on herself but she was alright.

"_Young one you can't defeat this one he is much too strong for amber students, make sure you drive him off that at least will keep the school safe." _The voice spoke softly in a gentle voice.

The attack she made didn't do squat however it did drive him off, she wanted to thank the person that was talking to her but the person vanished.

Class was over and Alex was over he did find his sister with cuts on her leg, he ran softly seeing if she was alright.

"_Sis your alright you look hurt he didn't give you too much trouble, I'm sorry I should have been out there with you I'm older but I couldn't protect my sister." _He spoke feeling ashamed of himself.

"_No brother I needed to fight him it's about time I started this, I can be a little shy however that doesn't mean I have to hide._

_I had to fight him I had no choice you don't have to look after me, but thanks you're a brother that really cares for me." _She spoke smile.

He hugged her very tight as they were in the courtyard waiting for their mother, danger will come anytime and anyplace.

You can't relax while the enemy is lurking in the darkness; the only question now is…when will they meet them?


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: Back to class means new skills.

Cassandra and her brother went to school it was the same routine, however things were going to be different new lessons were going to be taught.

The teacher was was going to teach her amber students, however she wasn't a slow paced person she was not to teach fast lessons.

"_Ok class today were going to be doing a skills test on everyone, I have golden silver and platinum students with me at the time._

_I will be testing you on your abilities so make sure you do well, once I get the notes down I will tell you your scores._

_Then if your scores are good I will let to return to class, the section scores that are the lowest will stay here and take notes._

_Well let's get started we have a lot to do today there is no time, the test will begin now let me what you can do with your abilities." _She spoke getting her clipboard out.

The platinum students were about to start each section will be quick, however that doesn't mean you have to be sloppy.

The first up were the platinum students they did their attacks in front of her, she wrote down everything that she saw.

They had to show her there offensive side and their defensive tactics; this was going to be a long day so everyone stayed.

The platinum students where finished she had their scores, next she called on the silver students to do their attacks in the gym.

Once done she wrote everything down and got their scores, next she called on the golden students for their exam this time.

As always she analyzed the things she saw and wrote down their scores, last she called on the amber student who are still in training.

She saw the last group up and saw everything she wrote their scores down, once that was over she spoke softly to them all.

"_Good now that were finished I'll give you the scores from each group, once I finished grading them I will tell you all how you did so be patient._

_Now return to the classroom I shall meet you their once I finish grading, I will be with you momentarily children." _She spoke as the students left the gym.

All the students were in class by group they were waiting for the teacher, she came in with the scores everyone was very silent.

came into the room with a quiet tone just then, she had a tiny piece of paper in her had it was the scores she wrote down.

She got the paper softly as she went to her desk at the time; she spoke softly as she sat down telling them there scores.

However what I didn't tell you is that the group who doesn't do well stays in, the rest will leave and do many other things.

So getting a good score was important if you want to go to an early lunch, but let' see the scores she speaking right now.

"_Ok class I have the scores here I must say I wasn't too thrilled with once group, however I won't tell who it is yet._

_Platinum students I must say you have really gotten better since we last met; you have improved your skills while you got up in the ranks._

_I am all very proud of you children you don't know how happy I am, you may all go you must be going to another class of yours." _She spoke softly in a gentle voice at the time at them.

The students hugged each other softly with a great smile; they left the classroom softly as she was reading the next groups scores.

"_Well silver student you did very well your almost there keep it up, you are getting better all you need is a good bit a practice._

_If you keep training you will become very skilled in battle, you may leave the classroom now I bet you have another job for you to do." _She spoke softly to the students at the time.

The students got up softly as they got their stuff in order; leaving the classroom she gave the next group the scores.

"_Golden students you have gotten a little better however you still need work, but you managed to get your skills up a notice._

_However in the training you have been doing you have improved, I'm very proud of you all you may go to your next class I bet you have other classes now." _She spoke softly to them at the moment while holding a piece of paper in her hand.

As the third group got up to leave the classroom softly at the time, she had the scores for the last group of students she gave them out.

"_Amber students I wasn't very pleased with your performance at all today, however I will give you all a little break since you are all new here._

_It seems that you all need some help homing your skills at the moment, get your pencils and paper out you will be righting downs some note." _She spoke softly as she wrote things down on her black board.

The students knew that they were going to be here for a while, so they all got their notebooks out and started writing things down.

While Cassandra was taking notes down her brother was with a friend, Kevin was walking down the hall at the time talking softly.

"_Alex I was wondering if you want to come to the region of Steel, my mother hasn't had any visitors come in a while it would make her happy._

_Maybe you can stay the night Alex that would be fun for both of us, if your mom says you can that would make me excited." _He spoke softly with a little grin to his face.

Alex looked at him with a smile to his face at the time, he responded softly as he asks his mother yesterday.

"_Well Kevin I got great news for you I asked my mom about that yesterday, she said I can stay the night there were going to travel to the iron fields there." _He spoke with a nice tone.

Kevin was very happy he finally gets to bring a friend over to his home, they both walk down the hall going to the lunchroom.

It was almost time for everyone to go home however some had homework; Cassandra and the rest of the amber student were writing the last bit of notes.

They got a worksheet to writing down the strategies she taught them, they took notes so this was going to help the out a lot.

It was time to go home for the students everyone was ready; Crystal came to get her children home from a long day of school.

It was Friday so there wasn't going to be school tomorrow Alex was ready, he finished his homework in the library Cassandra will probably finish at home.

She got her homework out she wanted to be done by bedtime, it was sunset she finished her homework before the moon rose.

She got under her blanket softly she was really tired at the time; she got under her blanket and went to sleep.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: To the land of Steel

Alex was getting ready to meet Kevin in his home region of Steel, he was eating with his parents at the time Cassandra was still asleep.

Crystal knew she was asleep so she went to check on here, Alex was already finished and was about to leave he was going to stay the night.

Anderson went patrolling the region making sure no enemies were around; Cassandra just got up and asked her mother about her brother.

"_Mother I see that Alex left for the steel could he bring me next time, I really want to travel with my brother he'll keep me safe." _She spoke softly waiting for her decision at the time.

However Crystal found out about the attack earlier ago she was scared to death, she wasn't going to let her go out just to keep her safe.

"_Cassandra I got word about the attack at the school I will not let you go out, I want to keep you safe from danger you are too young to venture beyond the region._

_If you want to travel dear you can go to your aunt's palace only dear, I don't want to hear another word of travel understand this discussion is over." _She spoke as she walked to the garden.

Cassandra looked very sad at the time she didn't like what her mother said, however she might as well get ready to see her aunt she wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile at the steel region Kevin's mother Meika was waiting for Alex's arrival, once there she greeted him with a sweet smile.

"_Welcome to the Mineral palace dear it's an honor to have you here, come inside I enjoy company Kevin is waiting for you." _She spoke in a sweet tone.

Back at the region of light Cassandra was with her aunt at the time, she was talking to her softly with a sweet voice.

"_Cassandra the reason why you can't go out is because your mother is very scared, she doesn't think you're old enough to travel now._

_You have to be at least thirteen to travel outside into the regions, don't worry I will talk to her why don't you go inside it already noon." _She spoke in a sweet tone.

Cassandra slowly walked inside the palace however she wasn't in the best mood, she was still sad at the fact her mother wouldn't let her go.

However Alex and Kevin wasn't the only ones having company over, Maria and Marina's daughters were having a get together as well

Tabitha was taking Carissa to the sacred seas region her mother was waiting; they finally made it there within time.

They were going to have fun today because Carissa was staying the night, she was very happy for this she always wanted to invite her here.

Meanwhile at the steel region Kevin's father David was going to have the hunt, this is a tradition that has been passed down for generations.

"_Well son today will be the hunt I see this is your friends first time, well don't worry young one I will make a man out of you for sure._

_You will be a great hunter as well as swordfighter my boy, Alex in this family we love doing this we will have a great feast after this._

_Kevin let's get going we have a lot of things to do son, once we get the prized elk we will return home your mother will be very pleased." _He spoke chuckling under his breath.

Back at the Heaven's region Cassandra was sitting in her room, this is where guest normally stay when they are visiting Lady Jasper.

"_I bet my brother is having fun I wish my mom would have let me go, but however I am not allowed to leave the region for good._

_Lady Jasper is still in the palace I might ask her if she want to venture outside, but she is busy also I guess I have to stay inside like always." _She spoke reading a book it was pretty boring inside the palace.

Meanwhile back in the steel region the hunt was going on softly, Alex saw the Elk hiding in the bushes he was giving the first try to track him down.

After five tries he finally got him he brought the bull back to David Kevin's father, he chuckled looking at the massive creature.

"_Well done Alex you make a fine hunter you did well on your first try, this brings back good memories of when I brought Kevin for his first hunt._

_This turns any boy into a man well done both of you, now that we have are elk we need to bring it back home the feast will begin at once._

_Meika will be pleased this is a very good sized bull this will make her very happy today, finally that's one thing down now let's go back home she is waiting on his." _He spoke while riding back to the palace.

At the Sacred seas it was already evening so the girls were in their quarters, the palace looked lovely at night it shined like a star.

Marina told them that it was time for bed it was already moon rise, they both got under their blankets and when to sleep after a fun day.

The feast was ready at the steel region the food looked delicious, the smell could make anyone mouth water by the aroma.

Kevin and Alex enjoyed the meal with kindness Meika was very happy to meet him, I wish I was there I could enjoy the meal as well.

However in the heaven's region it was already nighttime Cassandra was asleep; Jasper went to see her niece Crystal she needed to talk to her about something.

"_Crystal I know you want to keep her safe however your being like your mother, you can't keep her here forever she want to be free._

_Your keeping her in a cadge a bird needs to fly out for once, once then you can see if she likes to have a little freedom. _

_I'm not criticizing you dear I'm just telling you the truth Crystal, maybe you are overprotective of your daughter." _She spoke softly trying to make her understand what she was doing.

Crystal look down in shame she knew how her mother keep her here, now she is doing the same thing to her daughter at the time.

She felt terrible at the moment she never thought she was a bad mother, maybe she does need to let her go once in a while.

"_Jasper I think your right I'm being my mother but I did that for a reason, the attack I was worried sick about my daughter she could have gotten hurt._

_You know how I feel when she is in danger I try to protect her, Jasper please understands I'm a little worried about letting her…" _

"_Crystal I understand clearly however she's a sailor she will have to fight, she can't just stay in the shadows she will have to face her fears sooner or later._

_If you keep her here she will never experience the freedom of travel, which is something that can never be taken away from child." _Jasper spoke softly making Crystal understand her words

Crystal nodded softly at the time she understood everything she said, maybe she has been worrying a bit too much however I can understand a mother's love.

Back at the steel region the boys got ready for bed after a large feast, they had separate rooms that they kept very clean.

"_Thanks for coming over Alex boy that feast was great, I'm really sleepy I guess I will be heading off for bed see you in the morning buddy."_ He spoke very slowly at the time yawning softly.

Alex was tired as well so he went to his quarters softly; he got under his blanket quietly and went to sleep.

Night finally came in the heaven's region Cassandra was back at home, she was already in bed at the time Crystal was with her husband.

Alex will be back home by morning he was enjoying himself in the steel region, however things are about to get electrifying in the Sudden storm region very soon.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Battle of Storms

Queen Electra was with her husband King Antonio at the time this wasn't a peaceful time, they were battle soldiers of the Kadrian army.

The battle was getting tough however they manage to keep them out, they made the shield in their region stronger making sure no one enters to bring harm.

"_Monica there you are I got worried about you for a second, you have a little bruises on you but you will be alright get healed up and relax for a second." _She spoke to her daughter making sure she was all right.

"_Electra don't worry dear we will be able to defeat these guys, however we need to get are troops ready they are a bit wormed out._

_The mage can give them a bit of his healing treatment once then we can fight, these Kadrians will regret fighting us." _He spoke softly to his queen at the time.

Monica was checking on the troops at the time they were getting some rest, they were all right however they did have a few scrapes.

They were all sleeping at the time it was sunset they were the morning troops, the night guards were about to leave Antonio was going with them.

Electra keeping an eye on them for an ambush could come any moment, but if they had to go you never know what they will do.

Monica was with her mother at the time she was still worried about her father, she spoke to her softly in a gentle tone.

"_Mother you're sure that father will be alright going alone at this time, he could get ambushed easily without help from me._

_Can I at least go to aid him a little mother I will be a big help to him, it's much too dangerous to go out alone at night." _She spoke with a soft tone.

However her mother wasn't going to allow her to go at night, it was far too dangerous for a young girl to be out especially when the enemy is near.

"_No Monica it's far too dangerous for young girl like you, even if you're a sailor you're not skilled to fight at night now._

_Besides you won't be able to see the enemy they will hide in the shadows, they will attack you when your guards down its best if you stay home." _She spoke in a mindful to she knew the experience of fighting she was wise about this.

Monica was not happy however she had to listen to her mother, her father was skilled at night-time combat so there wasn't anything to worry about for now.

Her father was in the amethyst forest looking for the threats at the time; they found them in the forest preparing to attack.

They made a sneak attack with great speed they didn't know what was coming; they fled from the forest however they will be back.

Antonio was tired however this doesn't mean he won't be on alert, the night men was going to test up for the next run so they got enough sleep.

It was morning the sun was rising softly the night soldiers were getting a good rest, even thought it was peaceful doesn't mean they won't strike.

Antonio was already up at the time he was getting his day troops ready, they were heading back into the fields to make sure they don't enter the city.

Monica was with her mother at the time they were in the garden; however they both knew that Antonio left the palace.

"_Easy men look around very softly they are here with us, I can feel the dark aura and I can tell it's viscous don't let your guard down._

_Beware now I don't want anyone of you getting scared, they will feed from that fear and get stronger with it I'm your leader you don't have to be scared anymore." _The king spoke to his men softly they had more courage after this.

The enemy was coming very fast at the moment they didn't expect them, they were still enraged from the last defeat but the king wasn't going to fall for their tricks.

The king heard them coming he saw a flash from the trees, they dodge quickly before they could get hit they were already at battle.

They came at them like wolves during the hunt they were cornered at the time; however you should never underestimate the king's men.

Electra was looking into the distance she worried about her husband; she didn't know what to do however she didn't have time to think.

"_Monica get your chocker ready I am letting you take a few men with you, your father maybe outnumbered he will get exhausted._

_At least you could give him a little help out there you are his daughter, be brave drive them out I will not allow anyone to harm the people here." _She spoke in a soft tone at the time.

Monica hugged her mother softly with a nice gesture, she got the men ready she headed out to the fields he needed the help fast.

Her father was having a rough time with them at the moment, even if he's a fighter doesn't mean he can't do everything alone he could get hurt.

"_Men guard the forest well we can't let them get into the city of storms; they will cause complete havoc if they reach the capital._

_Stay strong men if we can keep them at bay a little long we will be victorious, however it seems these beast don't want to be reasonable." _He spoke with a heavy tone in his voice.

They weren't doing so well the enemies somehow found there weakness, they were pushing them back they had to do something

If they were to be defeated it would be the end of the city of storms, however all was not lost for them they heard a strange horn in the distance.

It was Monica with other men from their army this was not good, they knew they were over powered so they made a quick retreat out of the region.

They were all safe however they shouldn't celebrate just yet, the enemy could come back anytime and they knew it.

The city is safe waiting for the next attack coming at them, the only question now is they have to answer is…when will they be coming back?


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Return of Mushra

One of lynx's warriors gave Mushra back his power crystal, with that he will regain his memory he went to the region of light.

This time he wasn't going to drop in like the last time he came, he was going to land in the garden this time he wasn't going to cause trouble.

However what he didn't know is that Crystal is now a woman now, it's been many years since she seen him she might not remember him.

Cassandra was sitting in the garden at the time looking at the flowers; all of a sudden Mushra came in with quickness to his step.

She quickly ran to her parents to tell them about the intruder; however this wasn't going to be a good time they both came in the area.

"_Who are you intruder no one is allowed to come into the garden, guards take him he must be a enemy warrior that has came from Enterra." _He spoke with a low tone however he wasn't pleased.

Mushra was surprised at the moment he thought she would be happy; however help was on the way when Marco came into the garden.

"_Your majesty it's alright this person is not a threat at all, well Mushra welcome back it's been a very long time my friend._

_Sorry about the false alarm Crystal can't be too cautious you know, nice to see you aren't harmed from any enemy." _He spoke with a nice smile to his face.

However while they were having a happing reunion someone was watching, Rai one of the dark forces was spying from above.

He wasn't very thrilled when Mushra showed up however he wasn't a challenge, he was going to get the crystal and return to his master.

Although he got trust from Crystal doesn't mean he will get it from Anderson, he didn't trust him one bit he gave him a good warning.

"_You may be friendly however you won't get my approval very easily, I'm watching you as well as my guards if you even think of harming anyone I will get rid of you._

_So if I were you I would tread very cautiously in the palace now, because you are on thin ice you don't want to fall though it my friend." _He spoke in a deep yet not so friendly tone to his voice.

As he left Alex went with him at the time Cassandra didn't want to stay outside, she went with her brother Crystal shook her head softly.

Mushra gave a mean look to him he doesn't like to be bossed around, however if he wants to get on the kings good side he might need to tread softly.

Who knows he might get happy with him coming around from time to time, however we might need to wait and see things don't always work that way.

Unfortunately things are not going to be peaceful Rai is going to strike soon, they need to be prepared otherwise they will get clobbered.

"_The coast is clear why haven't I did damage I want to pounce, however my master told me not yet but soon they will be in for a big surprise." _He spoke with a devilish tone to his voice.

He came silently into landing in the garden looking around waiting; however there was one person who knew his presence it was Marco.

"_Your majesty I feel a devilish presence in the palace someone is here, I presume you will chase him out before he does any damage." _He spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Anderson nodded at him with a soft tone Alex took some troops with him; Crystal was surprised how this intruder gotten in the region could be very dangerous.

"_My dear that's odd only a good enterran can enter the region without fail, but this person is evil I thought that would keep him away." _She spoke in a puzzled tone to her voice at the time.

Anderson looked at Mushra with a deep anger in his eyes, he called the guards he wasn't pleased at the moment.

"_I knew we couldn't trust him the moment he came he works for them as well, he must have came with you when Mushra entered the region._

_Guards take him away I will deal with this traitor later on, we have to drive Rai out before he cause any trouble in the…" _he was stopped for that second Mushra wanted to clear his name before they took him away.

"_Hey listen maybe I can help you out I didn't know that he followed me, by his aura type he can come anywhere without being noticed._

_Don't accuse me now knowing that you do have your suspicions, let me show you that I mean no harm plus this guy hasn't felt the stick of an enterran fighter." _He spoke with a small wink in his eye.

Crystal and Anderson looked at each other softly at the time, they knew that Alex need some help they both nodded in agreement.

Mushra went back into the garden to find Alex having trouble with him; Rai looked at Mushra giving him a mean-like snarl.

"_Hmph you are interrupting my battle with this human you shall be punished, you can to help you will meet the same faith as this pathetic human." _He spoke with a low tone to his voice feeling annoyed.

Mushra looked at him with a disrespectful smirk to his face at the moment; he wasn't going to respect some tiny runt for sure.

"_Buddy I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong place to mess with, no one hurt my friends especially the innocent._

_Come on your ugly rat face if you want to have a fight challenge me, however your regret doing so if you're feeling lucky." _He spoke with grin at the time.

Rai didn't find him challenging however he could battle him for now, he was bored fighting this human at the moment but he was going to be desert.

Coming down to the ground he landing with grace at gentle pace, however that doesn't mean he is an angel he was evil by his heart.

He opened his eyes showing a devilish color to them once you saw them, showing his fangs he spoke with an evil tone that anyone could run away from.

"_Ok you little brat I will fight you however it will be painful torture for you, no one ever survives when I battle them._

_I will show you the error of your ways when it comes to meddling in my affairs, you won't last long against my nightmare attacks."_ He spoke with an evil grin to his face.

Alex was hurt a bit he was heading back inside to protect the palace, Rai dashed to him fast to finish him off however in his hyper form Mushra pushed him back with force.

Rai snarl loudly showing his claws ready to strike at Mushra; however he wasn't scared of this ugly rat that was drooling at the time.

He spoke not a word holding his spear in his hand tightly, he wasn't afraid to destroy this rodent with it in case he was planning an attack.

Rai came charging at him at that moment with a dread shredder attack, grinning in a crazed looked in his eyes ready to rip him to shreds.

He jumped into the air showing his fangs at him moving his hands fast; however he looked dumbfounded once Mushra blocked the attack.

Never underestimate Rai he is known for being a trickster he was sly; his other claw glowed striking him with ease Mushra took a bad scrape to the face.

However he didn't let that faze him with a quick slice his lance he cut his face, this was not pleasant for Rai he was fuming with anger.

Rai wasn't going to let anyone humiliate him like that to his face; he was going to destroy this rat once and for all.

"_I guess I will get rid of you the old fashion way your little rat, no one scars me like that and live to speak words to their comrades._

_I hope you don't fear pain for you're about to feel it right now runt, prepare to meet your dreaded end boy ha-ha…" _He spoke in a crazed tone ready to strike.

However it was him whose faith was sealed form the beginning, with two strikes Rai was carded it floated down the ground softly.

Marco got the card and hurried back to his study that type can bring misery to the land, just to make sure the lands stay pure.

It was finally peaceful again it was safe to come out however things were so smooth, Anderson realized that he might have judged him too soon.

"_Mushra maybe you are a friend to use after all my apologies for judging you early, however that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you._

_I still don't trust you enough around here so I recommend you sleep outside; at least you won't get carded by me or my men." _He spoke marching off to bed it was sunset.

That was Anderson he can be nice however he doesn't warm to anyone fast, Mushra didn't want to stay up for this so he went outside.

Crystal shook her head at her husband however this was his personality, she hurried to her husband to talk to him softly.

The region was protected so there wasn't much to worry about, however that doesn't mean that they could rest softly.

Something was coming to the regions something evil with a dark preseance; they knew that the shadows were coming very soon.

Soon they will see the face of this evil that haunts from Enterra with destruction, the only question now is…when will we get to meet this threat?


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Dreams from Celestials

Yakumo was looking out from the palace she is now ruler of the region, along with her husband Skye and Matthew her son.

It was peaceful time in the region danger hasn't hit here in a long time; however the king can't be too cautious with this peace.

"_Mother I'm happy that you protected the region when you were younger, that same school you went to is where you met my father._

_I'm thankful that you're alright hopefully the enemy won't come back, however that is something I can't promise to you."_

"_Matthew I know what you're saying you will never get rid of evil easily, however fighting them is the only way to bring back harmony." _Yakumo looked back at her son with a soft yet sweet glow smiling with care.

Maybe they will stop them however they will have to wait, you never know when evil will come to invade this region only time will tell.

Her husband was with his men at the time patrolling the areas, it was quiet a little too quiet knowing this anyone could attack.

They were ambushed however the king knew this he had a plan of his own, with his men the battle began.

With a quick slash of his sword he got rid of one of them, however there were many more of them coming to join the fight.

"Men make sure they don't go into Celestial city, if they do it will be havoc we can't allow that to happen hold them off if you can.

Come let keep fighting if they want a battle they will get it, it will be the last thing they will ever see in their eyes." He spoke slashing enemies left and right.

However what he didn't know was someone was behind him, readying his claws he lunged at him with force hoping to make contact.

Grinning with a devilish heart ready to get his prey, however one of the men's guards blocked him hitting him with force.

He was the one of the last enemies carded the rest fled, the king sighed with relief for once the kingdom was protected.

Yakumo was waiting for her husband to return from patrolling; finally Skye arrived from the forest she was relived herself.

That was one thing off her mind that she didn't have to worry about, but we all know sometimes we can't be too cautious.

"Skye there you are I was worried sick about you dear, at least you don't have a bad injury on you that a relief.

However you will be out again like you always do, thank you dear at least they are gone from the region…for now." Speaking softly she knew they will be back.

Skye shook his head softly knowing that she worries a lot, however he knows she worries for a reason.

"Matthew I see your enjoying your quiet time son, but you know you must patrol with the soldiers as well it a job for you too.

One day my son you will rule this region you have to protect it, but for now get some rest we all need are sleep we will talk again tomorrow." He and Yakumo went to bed Matthew thought he should as well.

The night passed by however something was different, something was a dark that was coming to them he was another general.

He did not reveal his name yet he felt so cold, devilish, they were going to have a tough time with enemy I can tell you that.

It was morning the birds were singing through the light breeze, yet there was a dark aura hiding in this serene nature.

One of the mages spoke to the king at the time, knowing that there was something evil in the region so they had to act fast.

"_Very well I will see to this threat you have found, I will round up my men this is going to be a fight I know that will be intense."_ The king spoke in a rash tone.

He got his men ready for battle they all traveled to the forest of dreams, he knew someone was watching them looking around he gave orders.

"_Men make sure you don't keep your guard down they can come anytime, as long as we are ready for them they won't catch us by surprise._

_Let give them want they want a little rough housing, however they will realize that mistake they made sadly they won't rethink it." _The king spoke softly then sudden a dark figure came from the trees attacking.

It was viper one of the three generals he was the only on that survived, however he was out for revenge he wasn't going to let that defeat shame him forever.

"_You foolish rats did you really think you could have defeated me, well don't worry soon my master will rule this land no one will survive._

_It will be sweet revenge for the death of my brothers, no one dares harm my brothers and lives to tell how they did it." _He meant his words they sounded like thunder crashing through the storm.

Viper came running at break-neck speeds however the king's men dodged him, but viper wasn't going to give up that easily.

Viper was known for being a dirty fighter it was true, he came from behind the king planning to do a sneak attack on him.

However the king knew he was behind him before he attacked, Skye gave Viper a bad cut it didn't blind his eye but it gave a scar on his eyelid.

In terrible pain he looked at Skye with a deep hatred in his eyes, no one ever has ever hit his face he will not take kindly to this.

"_How dare you ruin my beloved face you fool I will destroy you, you will oath the day you ever met the likes of me I will enjoy this._

_I hope your men can protect you for my force will overtake yours, prepare yourself human your about to feel the wrath of a snake." _Viper charged at the king preparing to do a venom sickle attack.

However it was foolish to attack the king he was holding his blade tight, this move was known as dream slash this was a devastating move to poison enemies.

Viper couldn't take the attack he was carded but the card was destroyed, the battle was over finally they could rest a little.

"_The threat is over Skye thank goodness I was so relived, there is another worry off my mind but I can't promise that either._

_Well dear we better get prepared there is a ball coming up soon, we'll get a little rest from the fighting but you would miss it." _Yakumo giggle softly knowing that her words were true.

The region was protect the king's men can get some rest for now, but you know darkness never takes a break for anyone.

The threat will still continue wither you like it or you don't, however the only question now is…when will we see the new threat that come after the ball?


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Ball of the Emerald City

Tasha was with her friend Maranda at the time she was visiting, they were talking about the emerald ball wish is the biggest holiday in this region.

Maranda was Catherine's daughter so she was the tanzanite region princess, however Floridian was not going to tell her daughter everything.

"_Sorry Maranda my mom has got the plans for the ball top secret, she won't share them with me until the day of the ball so we have to wait._

_But hey I bet your going to like the decorations when were finished, I love this time of year its fall my favorite season the air gets cooler." _They both giggled as they watched the sunset in the horizon.

Alex knew about the Ball at the Emerald City however Cassandra didn't, she was planning on asking her mother however she got the same answer as always.

"_Cassandra I know you want to go the ball is in two weeks, but sweetie I still don't think you're ready to go out into public yet._

_Your twelve years old that not an appropriate age for a girl to go to parties, once you get older you can join your brother in this family tradition." _Crystal wasn't being very nice to her daughter however she was being like her mother.

"_But mother Alex is the same age as me how come he can go, that not fair mother I know I'm a girl but I should at least go." _Cassandra felt very sad as she looked in her mother's eyes.

Crystal told her that back when she was a child she had to wait; besides what she didn't know is that Alex is one minute older than her.

"_Sweetheart Alex is thirteen he is one minute older than you, you were born the next day even though you are twins you're not the same age._

_Once you turn thirteen you will get to go to parties Cassandra, don't worry it's only two weeks away so you get to spend some time with us"_ Speaking softly Cassandra didn't know this however it didn't help her feel better.

It was a school day on the week of the ball it was going to be on Saturday, everyone was chatting about it even Alex.

"_Boy I would feel bad for any girl that twelve if they live in those customs, besides if you have a twin born on another day they won't have a ball for you._

_But hey at least you will have a birthday party with the kingdom, sadly won't be exciting as a ball for people don't normally celebrate those." _Cassandra didn't believe that however that rumor was quite true.

It was night time in the Heaven's region Cassandra went to her mother, asking what they will do for her birthday since it was a day after the winter ball.

"_Oh sweetie I don't know what we will do dear we will be so busy, we'll have duties to do for the kingdom your brother will be on patrol._

_Maybe the citizens might have a special surprise for you, don't be sad dear I love you don't ever forget that ok." _Cassandra walked very slowly to her room.

Lady Jasper heard all of this from the hallway she was about a foot away, she wasn't happy with Crystals words.

"_Crystal you know very well that her birthday won't be fun at all, since you all will be busy she will be the only one feeling left out._

_Now why don't we have her birthday on the winter ball, the she won't feel left out she's always in her brothers shadows." _Crystal felt that it would be too much work.

"_But Jasper that would be too much work for us in one day, however she is in her brother's shadows maybe we can do this." _Maybe Crystal was seeing the error of her ways.

"_Don't worry Crystal you will find a way just think a little, besides we only have three months to think about this so there is no time for rushing." _This was a good idea maybe Crystal could take it to consideration.

Week has passed it was time for the festivals in the region; Tasha was helping her mother out with the decorations.

Everyone did their part putting up emeralds around the city; they had their work cut out for them if they wanted to be finished before Saturday.

Floridian was with her husband King Marcus overseeing everything, Clyde was the Emerald General he gave orders to the rest of the soldiers.

"_Clyde up the security this time you don't know what they will plan, it hard enough to decorate a city it's even worse dealing with an uninvited guest._

_I'm counting on you Clyde I know you won't let me down, however that doesn't mean they will not plan something sneaky." _Marcus spoke softly shaking his head he had a ton of things on his plate.

"_Your grace don't worry too much they wouldn't dare do it, however if they did I must admit they are very brave yet foolish._

_I have everything under control no need to worry yourself, I will see to any threat that come they will be terminated." _Clyde spoke in a commanding tone that made Marcus feel a little bit better.

The days flew by everyone was finished with décor, Floridian and Marcus were pleased with all the hard work everyone did.

Tonight they all would celebrate the effort they made, the invitations were already sent the party was to begin at soon it was already sunset.

Anderson and Crystal were already dress for the occasion; Alex was dressed coming down the stairs not trying to run.

Lady Jasper was going to go with the group as well, leaving little Cassandra all by herself with nothing to do Marco had work to do.

"_Aunt Jasper hey there you are I'm so glad you came, so would you like to see the flower collection I have I'll give you one if you like." _Cassandra spoke in a timid tone smiling hoping for her response.

"_Cassandra your aunt doesn't have time to look at your collection, she is coming to the ball with us she got invited as well._

_I bet you have homework tonight Floridian's daughter might have hers done, once you finished your homework go straight to be you need your sleep._

_Maybe tomorrow your aunt my see your flowers if she's not busy, don't worry dear tomorrow we will have lots of things to do." _Crystal spoke softly patting her daughter's head.

She gave her a kiss before leaving the crystalline palace, she felt so sad about this but she didn't find this surprising.

Meanwhile at the Emerald palace the party just began, many visitors came to see the décor of the region.

The emerald city gets its name by the glow of the crystals; with this the city is always as you say green with envy.

Meanwhile in the palace the guest were enjoying their time here, this place looked very fancy I guess you have to prepare for parties well.

Back in palace where Cassandra stay she was very bored, the castle workers were the only people there they were no fun.

Maroon came into her room he can fly easily through the air; looking at here he knew she was a little bit down.

"_Princess you look a bit down tonight why don't you talk to me, don't worry I'll talk to you dear I will understand everything." _ He spoke in a soft voice patting her on the back.

"_Maroon it's nothing except why doesn't my mother trust me, I want to go to these parties but it's like she so scared to let me go anywhere._

_Maybe before they go to be you can tell them what I said, you might make her understand you're the best person for doing that." _Giving Maroon a hug before she went to bed she was tired.

The party went by well everyone was enjoying their time; the visitors were having a great night traveling though the emerald city.

The ball ended with a bang fireworks shoot through the sky, Alex and the rest of his family returned home his mother told him something.

"_Alex give your sister this when she wake up dear, it would make her happy I brought her something back like I promised._

_Now off to bed now you must be tired from the party, you need your rest for tomorrow you will have lots of duties to do." _She spoke softly giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Maroon came into the area where the queen was her husband went to be, he spoke softly trying to get her attention.

"_Excuse me your majesty I must talk to you for a moment, it about your daughter she spoke to me before she went to bed." _ He spoke waiting for her response.

"_Very well Maroon make it quick I'm quite tired from the long night, I could use a nice little rest tell me what she said." _She spoke softly wanting to know however she would be shock to find out what she said to him.

"_Your majesty she said that you never trust her for once, she also told me that she doesn't feel happy staying at home while you are away._

_She wanted me to tell you because she feels left out, you always pass her by never listening to Lady Jasper it's like you ignore her calls._

_If you would like to talk to her more then you are welcome to, please your majesty she is really sad she feels like no one loves her." _He spoke very softly however he did feel like he was going to be in trouble for this wasn't his place to speak.

But she wasn't mad at him at all she was in tears just then, she never knew about this she felt ashamed as how she treated her daughter.

She did respond to Maroon this time in sadness to her voice, he's never seen this side of the queen before.

"_Oh Maroon your right I should have listened to Jasper, I such a terrible mother I never knew how she felt I'm always with her brother._

_It must be hard for her living in her brother's shadows, no one to talk to her when she sees me I go with Alex it must be heart breaking to her._

_Tomorrow I might talk to her a bit to see how she feels; she loves her brother maybe this might work out for me." _She spoke softly as she went to her quarters to go to sleep.

Maroon did a great serves for Cassandra tonight, without his help she would have never gotten to her mother before she will be pleased.

Night came to the region like a quick breeze though the land, maybe this family will finally get some peace…for now let me rest I'm going to sleep myself.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Morning Report

Alex had to get up to do his duties for the region today, he was going paroling with his father to make sure there weren't any threats in the city.

Cassandra got up she was still sad about yesterday, she was sitting in the garden all by herself she starting to get used to it.

However she was expecting a little company this morning, it was her mother she saw her she looked very upset.

She sat next to her she looked up to see her however she didn't feel happy, she spoke softly trying to make her happy.

"_Cassandra dear Maroon told me everything I didn't know this, I'm so sorry about this I didn't even listen to how you felt about this._

_Jasper was right I am being like my mother I'm overprotective, I just wanted to keep you safe but I'm also hurting you please forgive me dear." _She was hoping that she would be too mad at her but Cassandra smiled she was happy now.

"_It's ok mother I understand I just want to travel with you and my brother, that way I know I can go on adventures with my family."_ She gave a smile hugging her mother very softly make sure she felt well.

They were going to enjoy mother and daughter time alone, Anderson was with his son at the time they were both patrolling the area.

They were heading to the Crystal fields at the time; they were both being very cautious at the time anything could jump out at you.

They heard a rattling in the grass the guards came very close, however it was only a little hare coming out of the grass but hey you can't be too cautious.

This was funny however they had to get back on patrol, so off they continued into the crystal forest still being careful.

Mean while back at the palace Cassandra and her mother were having fun; for the most part she finally felt her mother was paying attention to her.

Crystal knew the change in Cassandra she looked really happy, maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her alone sometimes it might help their bonding.

"_Mommy can you at least take me to a party next time, I want to be with you at least I won't have to be home alone like always." _ She spoke softly hoping her mother would take her to more place.

"_Well how about this coming winter I will let you see the celebration, but for now let's enjoy the quiet we don't normally enjoy this often._

_Besides your father will be here soon we better enjoy while we can, we have much to do and not enough time to think dear." _She spoke softly patting her on the head.

However something made a loud noise from the distance, it was the horn of the legion her father and brother was back from patrol.

They quietness had came to an end Anderson has finally came back; the region was safe for now however Crystal had work to do.

At least Cassandra got some quite time with her mother, that one thing she was happy about the whole day.

Alex came in with his father he didn't do half bad today; however he had to get used to it he'll be doing it often soon.

Alex came in to give his mother a loving little hug, she also asked him about the patrol he didn't do too bad.

"_Oh I did pretty well mother thanks for asking me; well I have to do something so I'll talk to you some other time._

_Well I'm off to my quarters until my dad calls me, well I off see you around if you have time mom." _Walking off into the distance as Alex spoke.

Cassandra wanted to spend more time with her mother; however she needed to get things done with her husband.

However there wasn't time for her to think about things; she had to join her family for dinner they were having a feast.

Crystal talked to her husband in a very soft voice; she wanted to know how there day went on their patrol.

"_So dear I see Alex had a good time on his duties; I hope that everything went under control Anderson at least I won't have to worry." _She spoke softly as Anderson looked on with a smile.

It was indeed good everything went well for them, but his father want Alex to be serious about this for he the next rule of the lands.

"_My dear we did well however Alex must be committed to this, he will rule after me and I won't someone who is not afraid of anything." _ Crystal didn't think that was the appropriate thing to say in front of Cassandra.

"_My dear I know this but what about our daughter Cassandra, she is a royal as well why can't she lead the kingdom." _Alex looked at his mate softly however he didn't think she was ready for the job yet.

"_My dear Cassandra is a good girl however I don't think she's ready; I know she's a sailor but will she be a strong one dear._

_Cassandra will rule a kingdom of her own one day; although she is you she'll learn more it's just I don't have good faith in her abilities." _Cassandra stood up softly with a soft touch but then she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Crystal looked at her husband with a not so happy look; Anderson was just telling the truth about the matter she isn't ready yet.

Crystal went to check on her daughter to see if she's ok, her husband spoke terrible about her she didn't like it.

She saw her in her bedroom crying softly near the window, she came in the room trying to cheer her up the best way she can.

However it seems that his words had finally took it toil on her; she had a special chest open inside where her cloths and items she needed.

"_Crystal dear what are you doing with your stuff now, don't listen to your father he can be a very tough person sometimes." _She spoke softly trying to cheer her up.

However it seems like Cassandra is going to leave the region for good, she felt like they treated her like she wasn't a part of the family.

Looking back to her mother she thanked her for everything, but she needed to be on her on she knew she wasn't welcome anymore.

"_Its ok mother I think it's time for me to go on my own, Alex will be the next ruler here I'll probably be someone where else of no importance._

_I'm happy that you raised me well I'll learn to be a sailor on my own, I know that my father doesn't love I can tell very well._

_It's like he was disappointed when he found out he had a daughter, I saw it in his eyes mother I need to get out of here at least he doesn't need me." _Crystal came close to her hugging her very tight.

She didn't think she wasn't loved her mother adored her; she told her that her father said he didn't mean what he said.

"_Now Cassandra your father didn't mean that dear; sometimes he doesn't always choose the best words he loves you he just doesn't show it often._

_I wanted you to come back to join us for dinner, maybe then father will apologize to you the right way don't worry I know he will." _She spoke softly to her daughter hugging her very close.

Cassandra went back with her mother for dinner with her father; she'll get her stuff back together soon maybe before bedtime.

However that doesn't mean evil isn't watching their every move, who knows when they will attack we know there coming soon.

As they enjoy dinner they watch closely waiting for the right time, the only question now is…when will they attack?


End file.
